Family At World's End
by pirategirl031291
Summary: Sequel to A Key, A Chest and A Heart. When Rebecca Sparrow's father, Captain Jack Sparrow dies, she is determined to bring him back from the dead. With a little help from her friends, it might just happen. But there is worse still to come.
1. Singapore

"I won't go with her!" said Bex through gritted teeth.

"Look!" cried Gibbs. "I don't know what issues you have with Miss Elizabeth, but you have to go, it's your father we are trying to save!"

"Fine!" she huffed, she couldn't let the rest of the crew know Elizabeth's little secret just yet.

A few minutes later Bex and Elizabeth were climbing down into the dinghy. Whilst rowing towards the shore of Singapore, Elizabeth broke the awkward silence. "Thank you for coming with me."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Jack, you know my father, the one you murdered!" cried Bex raising her voice with every word.

"I had no choice, we would have all died!" argued Elizabeth.

"Or... we could have all lived."

"The debt was payed, otherwise we would still be running from that thing, we're going to rescue Jack anyway."

"Yes but there is no guarantee of that, what if this Sao Feng person doesn't want Jack alive, and he doesn't give us a ship" said Bex with tears forming in her eyes, "I'll consider forgiving you when I see him alive again!" When Bex stopped talking she then realised Elizabeth had started singing.

"...the bell has been raised from its watery grave, hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home" she sung as Bex joined in.

"Yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high..." as the two women pulled up to a dock and stepped out of the dinghy. "Yo ho thieves-"

"-and beggar, never shall we die" as they were cut off by Tai Huang a Singaporean pirate. "A dangerous song to be singing, for those ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two women such as yourselves. Alone."

"What makes you think they're alone?" seethed Barbosa coming out of the shadows.

"You protect them?" Tai asked. Suddenly Bex lunged at him putting her sword to his neck.

"What makes you think I need protecting? I'm the daughter of a Pirate Lord I don't need protection!" enraged Bex.

"Bex!" cried Elizabeth trying to pull her away, but to no avail.

"You master's expecting us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'" snarled Barbosa. Bex released her grip on Tai and the four of them plus Tai's men began to make their way to Sao Feng.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" asked Elizabeth as they walked along, with Bex choosing to trail behind instead of walking next to them, but she could still make out the conversation before her.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng" said Barbosa. "Same goes for you Miss Sparrow."

Bex looked up at hearing her name and decided to join in the conversation. "So is he really that terrifying?"

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play" said Barbosa as they arrived outside a huge circle-shaped red door.

_This must be his hideout _Bex thought.

"Hoi" said Tai as the doors opened.

The four pirates entered the bath house only to be stopped to remove their weapons. With Elizabeth and Bex looking slightly confused.

"Just because they are women, we would not suspect her of treachery?" asked Tai.

"Well when you put it that way" said Barbosa

"Remove, please" said Tai.

Elizabeth and Bex gave in and placed all their weapons on the table to the left.

The three pirates lead by Tai, walked slowly through the bath house walking past several pirates, overweight men sitting in baths, some with carbuncle growing on the skin. They finally reached the back of the bath house where Sao Feng stood.

"Captain Barbosa. Welcome to Singapore" declared Sao Feng. "I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to ye. I have a venture underway and find myself in the need of a ship and a crew" replied Barbosa.

"This is an odd coincidence" said Sao Feng.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth spoke up.

"No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," seethed Sao Feng holding up what Bex guessed was the navigational charts, "the navigational charts." She was right. "The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that" said Barbosa.

Sao Feng motioned for his men to reveal someone to be imprisoned under water: Will. The three pirates stood emotionless as to not give anything away. "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" The three of them shook their heads. "Then I guess he has no further need for it" he said as he made to kill Will before hearing Elizabeth and Bex gasp with fright. "So, you come into my city and betray my hospitality?"

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea-" Barbosa began.

"That he would get caught? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. When I cannot help but wonder why?" he shouted back.

Barbosa tossed him a coin, when Sao Feng held it up, it was revealed to be a piece of eight. "The song has been sung, we must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honour the call."

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore, is by betraying other pirates" sneered Sao Feng.

"The first Brethren Court gave us rules of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutlet Beckett" replied Barbosa.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" Elizabeth spoke up walking towards him. "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore. Would you have that era come to end on your watch? The most notorious pirates in the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" he said to her. "And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?" he asked turning around.

"Jack Sparrow" Bex finally spoke up. Sao Feng looked up at her with a menacing look.

"Rebecca Sparrow, the one and only child of the great Jack Sparrow" he said through gritted teeth.

"Captain! It's Captain Jack Sparrow" she said with every ounce of confidence.

Sao Feng looked at her bewildered. "Captain Jack Sparrow" he said with a mock smile.

"Problem?" she asked. She wasn't scared of him.

"Well being his daughter and blood, I despise you already. The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead... is so I can send him back myself!" he screamed.

Bex made to charge for him but Barbosa held him. "It won't make the situation any better! You're here to represent your father honourably" he whispered before letting go of her. "Jack holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

Bex then noticed Sao Feng look at a man with a tattoo on his back.

"So you admit you deceived me" he said seizing the man and holding a sword to his neck. "Weapons!" he yelled as all his men drew their weapons.

"Sao Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable" defended Barbosa, at that same moment swords came popping up through the floorboards.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" shouted Sao Feng.

"Kill him he's not our man" said Barbosa.

"Wait if he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?" asked Will. They all looked around confused when suddenly EITC soldiers burst through the door.

Everything suddenly all became a blur to Bex.


	2. At World's End

Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter! Please review thanks :) x

* * *

"Bex!"

Bex could hear a faint call of her name but couldn't tell where it was coming from. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she saw Ben's face bearing over her own. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Bex nodded as she slowly sat up, noticing they were on a ship. "Where are we?" she asked slightly bewildered.

"On a ship leaving Singapore" stated Ben.

Bex stood up, although feeling a little weak in the legs, walked to the side of the ship and looked over to see Singapore going further and further into the distance. "But, how? What happened? Last thing I remember I was in the bathhouse" she said looking confused.

"You fainted" came Barbosa's voice from behind.

"Oh" said Bex turning around. "Sorry" she whispered. Barbosa just walked away. She looked at Ben with a look of despair on her face.

"Don't worry" he said softly hugging her.

* * *

The ship they were on had now entered an area full of ice caps. Bex sat on the steps at one end of the ship next to Elizabeth with a blanket wrapped around her. She saw one of the crew members break off one of their toes from a severe case of frostbite.

"Over the edge over again, sunrise sets flash of green" called out Will. "Do you care interpret, Captain Barbosa?"

"Ever gazed upon the green flash Master Gibbs?" Barbosa asked out loud.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share" began Gibbs as Bex's ears perked up to listen. "It happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go there whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't, some say-"

"It signals went a soul comes back to this world, from the dead" interjected Pintel, only to receive an evil look from Gibbs. "Sorry" he said quietly.

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's getting back" warned Barbosa.

This statement worried Bex. What if they didn't find Jack? What if they got stuck in the land of dead and couldn't find a way back? She wanted these questions answered but decided she wait until they got there.

She saw Ben at the side of the ship out towards the ice cold water and ice burgs and slowly made her way over to stand next to him. He had icicles hanging from the end of his nose like most of the crew did and frost in his hair very much like herself. After he acknowledged her presence she spoke up. "I'm cold" said Bex stating the obvious.

Ben stifled a laugh and looked at her. "Me too" he said with a small smile. Bex looked down at his hands and his skin were a mixture of red and purple with frost around the fingertips. She brought out her left hand from underneath her blanket and looked at it and then her right hand. They more or less looked exactly the same as Ben's hands. She tried to bend her fingers but couldn't. Before she could put them back under the blanket Ben took hold of her left hand and kissed it tenderly. Bex smiled softly at him as he looked up at her.

"I can barely move my hands" she said.

"I know" Ben replied but didn't let go of her hand.

"Were you listening before? About the green flash?" Bex asked. Ben nodded. "Aren't you worried?"

"Yes" he replied. "We all are. I'm even lucky enough to have something to live for." He took hold of Bex's other hand. She smiled broadly at his last comment. "I love you Bex."

She looked at him as if he'd said it a million times before. "I know" she replied. "I love you too".

Not even Davy Jones could wipe the smile that came upon Ben's face as he kissed Bex's hands again. "I'd kiss you if I wasn't freezing cold" he said as they both stood there with broad smiles on their faces.

They then noticed the ship they were on sailing into a ice cave and slowly disappearing into darkness.

* * *

Bex had no idea where they were. She had made it out alive through the ice waters, she knew that much. But where they were now, she truly hadn't a clue.

She was standing at the far end of the ship behind Barbosa who was standing at the helm. "Where are we?" she asked.

Barbosa looked around at her with an evil like smile on his face. "The edge of the map Miss Sparrow" he said quietly enough for only her to hear.

"Barbosa! Ahead!" shouted Will.

"Aye we're good and lost now" cried Barbosa.

"Lost?" shouted Bex and Elizabeth.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places that can't be found. Else ways everyone would know where it was" he stated.

"We're gaining speed!" cried Gibbs.

Bex ran to the side of the ship to see what Gibbs had clearly just stated, the ship was gaining speed , and it was getting faster by the second.

"Bex!" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Ben standing a few feet from her.

"We're at the end of the world... the edge of the map" she mumbled to him.

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" shouted Will to the crewmen.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" bellowed Barbosa from the helm.

"You've doomed us all!" cried Elizabeth.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive past this way again, and these be the last friendly words you hear" scowled Barbosa.

"Hold on to something!" Bex told Ben. "And don't you dare let go!" she yelled as her and Ben took hold of the railings at the side of the ship.

As Bex looked around the ship she saw the rest of the crew hang on to parts of the ship, whether it be the railings or the rigging, everyone was hanging on for their lives. She finally saw the oncoming waterfall getting closer and closer to them. As the ship tipped over the edge she closed her eyes and felt gravity pull down her stomach. She daren't open her eyes until they she reached the bottom of what seemed like nothing.


	3. Davy Jones' Locker

Hey guys here is the next chapter :) Please please review to let me know who I'm doing, would really appreciate it. Thanks xxx

* * *

Bex reached the surface of the water and saw land a few metres away from her. She swam towards the sand and collapsed on the beach from exhaustion.

"This truly is a godforsaken place" she heard Gibbs say.

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone" Elizabeth said exasperated.

_Jack! _Thought Bex as she sat up.

"Bex!" she heard Ben's voice from behind her. She looked around and saw him running towards her. He looked exhausted and a mess. She smiled. "How do manage to look a mess and still look good at the same time?" she asked breathlessly.

Ben laughed at her question. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Out of breath but I'm fine" she said starting to gain her energy. She stood up and went over to stand with the rest of the crew.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took" called out Barbosa.

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different from Jack" scowled Will.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think" said Tia whilst stroking a crab. She looked up towards the sand dunes and everyone turned to look in the same direction. What they saw made Bex's stomach turn in knots. There was The Black Pearl moving along the sand dunes with its Captain standing on the tallest mast: Jack Sparrow. Bex had simultaneously dreamt and dreaded this moment. But a small smile came upon her face as she saw her father standing proudly on the Pearl as it hit the water, it was just so Jack.

Jack climbed down the Pearl and onto shore to see Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth and Co. racing towards him.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs yelled happily.

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack yelled back.

Bex who had stayed where she was slowly walked towards them so she could hear the conversation.

"Aye Captain" answered Gibbs.

"I thought so, I expect you can account for your actions then?" replied Jack.

"Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel. Why is that, Sir?"

"You're in Davy Jones' locker Captain."

Jack looked confused for a moment "I know that, I know where I am, and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow!" called Barbosa.

"Ah Hector! It's been too long hasn't it?" Jack cried cheerily.

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me" stated Barbosa.

"No I didn't!" Jack cried as if Barbosa was joking.

"What?" Bex whispered to herself. "How can he not remember?" she said as she walked to where the group of them were standing, but stayed hidden behind them.

"Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium" stated Jack.

"He thinks we're a hallucination" said Will.

"William tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one" asked Jack.

"No" said Will.

"Then you wouldn't be here, so you can't be here. QED you're not really here!"

"Jack, this is real, we're here" Elizabeth spoke up suddenly appearing amongst the men.

Jack looked at Elizabeth with a slight horrified look on his face, like he remembered what she had done to him and ran back to Gibbs. "The locker you say?"

"Aye" replied Gibbs.

Bex felt it was her time to speak up. She pushed through between Barbosa and Will and stood still in front of them. They knew no one wanted Jack back more than her. "We've come to rescue you."

Jack froze at the sound of that voice and looked straight at Gibbs. "Who was that?" asked Jack pausing for a moment "Is it who I thought it was?"

"That would be Miss Bex Captain. Your daughter" replied Gibbs.

Jack nodded. He was afraid to turn around to look at Bex. His daughter who probably thought he abandoned her. He turned around and saw her standing there with watery eyes. After a few moments which seemed to last forever for both Jack and Bex, he finally spoke up, "Please don't cry" he said as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

Bex shook her head. "I'm not angry with you" she said through her tears. Jack smiled at her and just pulled her into his arms.

"Jack we came to rescue you!" said Elizabeth ruining the moment.

"Have you now" asked Jack letting go of Bex. "That's very kind of you, but since I possess a ship and you don't, it seems that you are the ones who need rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood" he scowled.

"I see my ship right there!" called Barbosa pointing to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it must be a tiny little thing hiding behind the Pearl." Bex laughed.

"Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman" cried Will.

"He's taking over the seas!" said Elizabeth. Even the sound of her voice annoyed Bex. It got to her that Elizabeth asked Jack's for help after what she did.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called" said Tia.

Jack look bewildered and then looked at Bex. "It's true" she said.

"I leave you people alone for one minute and look what happened, everything's gone to pot" he cried out.

"Aye, Jack the world needs you something fierce!" said Gibbs.

"And you need a crew!" said Elizabeth.

"Why should he sail with you after you murdered him!" screamed Bex staring Elizabeth dead in the face.

Everyone looked at Bex with shock on their face at what she just said.

"Bex" Jack said quietly.

"I had to" Elizabeth mumbled.

"No you didn't! If you hadn't we wouldn't be trapped here! And it's all because of you!" she screeched pushing Elizabeth slightly.

"Bex" repeated Jack, a little louder

"I did it to save us, I told you that! That thing wanted him, not us!" Elizabeth said her voice growing louder.

"I don't care, you murdered my father!" Bex screeched slapping Elizabeth hard in the face so she fell to the ground.

"Rebecca!" shouted Jack.

Bex stopped where she was and started to cry.

"Gibbs take Bex to my quarters" Jack ordered.

"Aye Captain."

"Bex!" called a voice from behind them all. Bex looked up and saw Ben running towards her. He ran straight past Jack to where Bex and Gibbs stood.

"Who are you?" asked Jack looking at Ben up and down.

"A crew member you hired, who also happens to be in love with your daughter" he said triumphantly.

"Oh right, carry on then" Jack replied turning back to face the others. "Wait! In love?" he cried turning back around but they had already reached the Pearl.

"Jack," Will began. "You need our-"

Jack cut him off. "Why should I sail with any of you, four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded" he said looking straight at Elizabeth, who got glares from everybody else. "And those of you, who I do choose to sail with, stay away from my daughter. Is that clear?" The crew along with Elizabeth, Will and Barbosa all nodded. "Good. Now let's see who is brave to board my ship."


	4. Who's The Captain?

Hey guys here's the next chapter. I know it's been a few days since I updated but the last few have been a bit hectic lol. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy it :) xx

* * *

Bex stood inside the Captains Quarters waiting for Jack. She had stopped crying and was now filled up with nothing except anger. She despised Elizabeth and wanted nothing more than to have her off the ship. The more Bex contemplated over it, the more she came to realise Elizabeth was just trying to do the right, but that didn't matter, she killed her father and Bex couldn't forgive her for it. Her train of thought was interrupted by the arguing voices of Jack and Barbosa. She stepped outside of the quarters and saw Barbosa shouting out orders and only to have Jack repeating every word.

"Trim that sail" ordered Barbosa.

"Trim that sail" called Jack.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"What ARE you doing?" Barbosa yelled at Jack.

"What are YOU doing?" replied Jack yelling.

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!" declared Jack.

"They be my charts!" claimed Barbosa.

"That makes you... chart man!"

"Shut up both off you!" yelled Bex, Jack and Barbosa both turned to look at her. "You're so pathetic!" she scowled them. "There are more pressing issues at the moment and all you care about is who's the captain!." She looked at Jack who had a slight look of shame on his face and Barbosa who remained expressionless. "Being here has clearly driven you mad" she said to them. "You're madder than usual" she pointed out looking at her father. "You've been gone so long and all you give a damn about is your bloody ship" she said sadly pushing past them towards her cabin.

"So who's the captain then?" asked Pintel out loud.

"I'm the Captain!" declared Barbosa walking to the helm.

Jack had completely zoned out and wasn't paying attention to Barbosa anymore, instead watching after Bex. She was right, all he gave a damn about was his ship. He also wasn't quite feeling himself. "Even I have to admit this godforsaken place is driving me mad" he whispered. He stood there looking in the direction Bex had gone before retreating to his quarters.

* * *

Just after nightfall, Jack emerged from his quarters and made his way down to Bex's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me" said Jack. A few seconds later the door opened and it was Ben.

"Excuse me" he said walking past Jack revealing Bex to him.

"Hi" she said to her father.

Jack wasn't quite sure what to say, so said the only thing he could think of. "I'm sorry."

Bex looked at him sadly. "It's fine" she said.

"No it's not" stated Jack stepping in and closing the door. "I shouldn't be worrying about a ship over my daughter I left behind."

"I know it wasn't deliberate. I saw Elizabeth chain you to the ship" replied Bex.

"And it's in the past now, what's done is done, I'm here now, so you've got to let it go" said Jack.

"But-"

"But nothing" he said taking hold of her shoulders.

Bex looked at him and nodded slowly. "Ok" she whispered.

"There's more pressing matters at hand. I leave for five minutes and look whats happened!"

"Ten months actually" said Bex looking at him.

Jack winced slightly but said nothing of it. "Let's go upstairs shall we and have a bottle of rum" plastering a smile on his face.

"Yeah ok" she said smiling back at him.

"That's my girl" he responded happily kissing her forehead.

When they reached the deck they saw the crew looking over the side of the Pearl. Bex and Jack slowly walked up to see what everyone was looking at and saw bodies floating through the water.

"What are they?" asked Bex.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones" claimed Tia. "That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always...tentacly?" asked Ragetti.

"No, him was a man... once" replied Tia.

"Now it's boats coming."

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" asked Will.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them."

"It's best just let them be" said Barbosa.

Jack, Bex and the rest of the crew watched in silence as the boats sailed past the ship. After a few minutes, Bex heard her name faintly being called.

"Rebecca!" called the voice. "Rebecca!" it called again.

Bex turned her head as did Jack and a few others. She squinted her eyes slightly and leaned over the rail to try and see better. At realising who it was she felt a huge adrenaline rush, her legs and arms felt weak and jelly like and her stomach turned in knots. "Mum?" she said barely a whisper but enough for Jack to hear.

"That's her?" asked Jack quietly. Bex nodded. "I thought you said she was hung?"

"So did I" said Bex, eyes watering. She didn't know why she started to cry, she hated her mother.

"They were taking me to England for the hanging" said Bex's mother. "But we were attacked by a ship... a black ship, with black sails" she said slowly. "And I died."

"Oh really?" Bex asked her sarcastically with tears now falling. But then stopped dead in her movements at the previous thing she said. "Wait a black ship... with black sails?"

"Yes, exactly like the one you're on" she replied. "I'm sorry, for everything, I spent too many years upset over your father leaving I took it out on you. Please forgive me?" she asked.

Bex couldn't believe what she was hearing, on one hand her mother was asking her for forgiveness, after everything and every way she hurt Bex. On the the other hand, she never contemplated that her mother would have reasons as to why she treated Bex the way she did, but she knew that if she didn't forgive her she would regret for the rest of her life.

"I forgive you" she whispered. Her mother smiled and turned her head back facing the direction of which the boat was sailing. That's when Bex's tears came at full flow. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned around to see Jack. She looked at her father and a ton of thoughts and memories flooded her mind. The memories of her mother beating her, how it was her fault why Jack left and that Bex was a mistake. But it didn't matter anymore, her and Jack had been through a lot but it wasn't worth throwing away, he was here now and that's all that mattered.

"I'm-" began Jack but was cut off.

"No" said Bex shaking her head. "It's in the past now, what's done is done, you're here now, and I've got to let it go" she said repeating his own words back to him.

Jack smiled slightly. "No one is more proud to have a daughter like you than me" he said as he gave Bex a kiss on the forehead. "Go and get some sleep sweetheart, who knows how long we'll be stuck here for" said Jack. Bex nodded and made her way below deck to her cabin.


	5. Up Is Down

Hey guys sorry it's been ages since I updated, been busy not been well. But I'm alright now :) anyway here's the next chapter I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next one. please review :) Pirategirl031291

* * *

It was getting close to sunset not the following day, and the Pearl was still stuck in the land of the dead. Bex was leaning over the side of the ship resting her chin on the palm ofe wondering when they were going to get out of here. She then felt warm arms encircle her, and knew it was Ben.

"Hey beautiful" said Ben. Bex smiled at that and could feel her face turn red, like it did every time he said that.

"Hey handsome" she said resting her hands on top of his while leaning back into him and closing her eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can take being here" Bex said exasperated.

"Same" Ben said softly kissing her neck making Bex smile. He rested his head on her shoulder only to see Jack, who looked like he was talking to himself. "Bex..." asked Ben with a furrowed brow.

"Mmm" she answered wearily.

"Is Jack alright?" he asked. Bex turned to look at her father.

"Why is he talking to his shoulder?" she whispered more to herself than Ben. "I'll go talk to him" she said walking towards Jack.

"Jack?" she said gently sitting down opposite him. On the table in front of her laid the Navigational Charts, she guessed he had pondering over them to figure a way back to the living world. She looked up at him and he was still looking at his shoulder, talking to it.

"I prefer rum, rum is good" he said. "Even longer given the deficit of rum."

"Jack!" cried Bex.

Jack brought out of his somewhat trance looked up to where the voice came from and saw his daughter looking strangely at him. He wanted to hide the fact that he was frightened by being here, but he couldn't lie to her, she would see straight through him.

"You're talking to yourself" Bex spoke gently as if he didn't know it

Jack's face became washed over with fear. "I don't like it here" stated Jack, almost in a whisper.

Bex only then realised the fragile state Jack was really in, but he would never let the rest of the crew know it, he was the Captain after all. "I know" she whispered back.

After a few moments Jack's face came over with a look of a sudden realisation. "Not sunset, sundown" he said turning the navigational charts. "... and rise!" he said standing up. "UP!" Jack shouted. "Oh! What's that!" he continued to shout running to the side of the ship with Bex and Elizabeth following him. "What's what? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" Jack said to his shoulder.

"Where?" asked Bex as Jack ran to the other side of the ship. While several crew members followed him.

"There!" declared Jack.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth only for Jack to continue running back and forth from to side to side of the Pearl, with the entire crew now following him.

"He's rockin' the ship!" shouted Pintel.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs repeated as the Pearl began to gain more and more momentum.

"Aye, he's onto it" yelled Barbosa.

Slowly the Pearl began to tip over upside down and the crew all held onto the railing of the side of the ship. "Now up...is down" declared Jack looking at Bex as they were plunged into the water.

On the surface the sun set on the horizon and a green flash shot up into the sky. The Pearl then immediately seemed to be pulled back to the surface with a sudden rush and pop out of the water with a sunrise on the horizon.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" cried Gibbs happily.

"It's the sunrise!" said Elizabeth.

Jack, Elizabeth, Will, and Barbosa all pointed their guns at each other. After a moments pause they lowered them laughing, only to repoint them at each other.

"All right then," Barbosa began. "The Bretheren Court is a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin' there'll be no annoying that point."

"I is arguin' the point, if there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way" argued Jack.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett. And you're a pirate" stated Elizabeth.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack" said Will sternly.

"If we don't stand the together, they'll hunt us down one by one, 'til there's none left but you" said Barbosa.

"I quite like the sound of that, Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate" Jack replied proudly. "With my Rebecca of course."

"Aye, so you'll both me fightin' Jones alone, and how does that figure into your plan?" asked Barbosa.

"I'm still working that one out. But I'll not be going to the locker mate, count on that" said Jack pulling the trigger, for it to only squirt out water. The rest of them pulled their triggers only for the same thing to happen.

"Wet powder" said Gibbs.

"Captain Sparrow" called Ragetti causing everyone to look at him. "It's Miss Sparrow, Captain, she's not waking up!"

Alarm bells rang through Jack's head as he rushed past Ragetti to find Bex lying on the floor unconscious with Ben at her side. Blowing air into her mouth, she suddenly sat up spewing up water. Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

Bex's vision was slightly blurred and her head felt woozy as she suddenly blacked out again. Jack knelt down beside her to check her pulse and to see if she's still breathing, which she was.

"That's the second time she's blacked out" informed Elizabeth.

"Second?" Jack asked worriedly while standing up to look at her.

"First time was in Singapore" she replied.

"Master Smith, take Bex to her cabin to rest" ordered Jack.

"Yes Captain" replied Ben picking Bex up and taking her below deck as Jack watched after them.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Jack, she almost drowned. It's not unusual to blackout afterwards" said Elizabeth gently.

Jack pondered what she said for a moment. "Aye" he said turning back to look at her, Will and Barbosa. "You're probably right" he cried trying to sound positive. "Where were we?... Ah yes, Shipwreck Cove!"


End file.
